fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Recia X Akari
Characters Recia Hunter © Zilver_Hawk Akari Hinomoto© Windwarrior234Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C' Recia: *kneeling by a riverbed* Erik likes...yellow flowers. No...blue. Oh dear...he's going to get mad at me again... Akari: *picking flowers in a nearby field* Ah...so nice! Recia: May if I take some of each... Akari: *sees her picking flowers as well and decides to walk over* Hello, there! Recia: *starts a bit and smiles shyly* ...H-Hello, Miss. Akari: *smiles warmly* So, you're here to pick flowers, too? Recia: Yes...my boss has been kind of grumpy so I thought I would bring him some. I can't remember what he likes though... Akari: Oh, well, if you want, give him these! *hands her some white lillies* They're so pretty and smell so nice, they'll make anyone happy! Recia: They are very nice! ...But I couldn't take them from you. You found them first. Akari: *smiles* I could find more where they came from, so it's not a problem! Recia: Oh...well thank you. *smells them* Mmm...they are nice. What did you call them? Akari: These are white lillies. Recia: ...White lilies? *thinks for a moment* ....Like....on Easter! Akari: *thinks for a moment* That does sound like it'd be pretty! Recia: I remember...when I was little I had them in my hair. They were my brother's favorite. Akari: You have a brother? That must be nice! What's his name? Recia: Bobby! He was the greatest. Akari: Was? Is he....you know, gone? Recia: I don't know where he is... Akari: Oh....that's so sad....I wish I could help you! Recia: That would be nice...but I cannot leave my job. Akari: *tilts her head* Your job? Recia: I am a...a...mercenary. Akari: A mercenary? Wow! You don't look like one! Recia: *nods* I can...use my tome. See? *pulls out a book and smiles contently* Akari: *looks at it and her in amazement* W~ow! You can use light magic! Recia: *nods* Yes. I study really hard! The words are hard, but I can get them. Akari: Oh? You have trouble reading? Recia: A little...I've never been very good at it. Akari: *smiles* That's okay! Everyone has a problem with something! Recia: But I practice though! And someday...I'll read just as well as Bobby. Akari: *nods and smiles* Right! Practice makes perfect! Recia: Do you practice things too? Akari: *nods* Yep! I practice with my healing stave, for example! Recia: You do! Bobby used a staff...they are so pretty! Akari: *laughs* I guess so; I never really thought of them as pretty, but some of them are! Recia: They are very pretty. Especially when they glow! Akari: The lights are really pretty....Oh, I never introduced myself! I'm Akari! Recia: That is a ni...nice name. My name is Recia. Akari: Recia....that's a beautiful name! Oh, it's getting so late! I'm sorry, Recia, but I must go! I hope to see you again sometime! *waves with a cheerful smile, then leaves* Recia: *smiles* I have a pretty name? 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Akari: *using her Heal stave to heal a wounded rabbit* There you go! Recia: *rubs her arm sorely* I didn't mean too... Akari: *hears her and perks up* Hmm? Recia; He didn't have to... Akari: Recia? Is that you? Recia: Hm? ...Hello? Akari: It's me! Akari! Remember, from the field the other day? Recia: Oh! A...Akari! Yes. I remember. Akari: *smiles* Yes, that's right! *her expression and tone turn to concern* Why were you rubbing your arm? Did you get hurt? Recia: Uhm...Erik got mad at me... Akari: Erik? Is he your boss? Recia: *nods* He does not like flowers... Akari: *frowns* That's a shame....but wait....did he hit you? Recia: *slowly nods* I...didn't mean to... Akari: *gasps* Oh my goodness! Let me see if he left a bruise or something! The nerve of some people! Recia: I think it's okay...just a little sore... Akari: But....*sighs* Alright....if you say so..... Recia: *holds out her arm* See...it's fine. Akari: *looks at it and sees no bruises* Alright then...I guess I was worried over nothing. Recia: I just have to remember that he does not like flowers... Akari: But is that really a reason to hit you? Recia: Well I...I suppose not...I don't really know though... Akari: *crosses her arms* This Erik guy sounds like a big bully! Recia: He is not...so bad. He could be meaner. Akari: Why do you stick around if he's so mean to you all the time? Recia: I don't know what else to do. Akari: Didn't you say you have a brother? Why not find him? Recia: I don't know... I'm not sure if he still likes me... Akari: Oh, that's nonsense! Of COURSE he'd still like you! He's probably worried sick about his little sister! Recia: I don't want him to be mad at me for running away. Akari: *frowns a bit* I don't think he would be, but why did you run away? Recia: A lot of people made fun of me...and I didn't like it. So I left... Akari: That's so mean! Why would anyone want to make fun of you? Recia: I...I am not...very smart. I can't help it! I try really really hard...but I can't be smart...I don't know why I can't... Akari: *it suddenly clicks and she looks at her in sympathy* Oh.....I think...I might know what's wrong....It's not your fault that it happened, but....I don't know how you'd take that kind of news.... Recia: *tilts her head to the side* What kind of news? Akari: *obviously nervous about saying something* Well....uh, you see.....some people, when they're born, there's a...disease, for lack of a better word....that causes them to, uh, not be as smart as they should be. Recia: *her shoulders sag a bit* O-Oh...then...I'm broken for good? I can't fix it? Akari: *her heart aches when she hears that* You're not broken! Just....different, that's all. Recia: Not in a good way...*pushes up her glasses* Akari: *sighs* *thinking* Damn, she's intuititive! *aloud* Well....that doesn't mean you can't do anything. I mean, you can use magic, you're a mercenary...and you're very nice, too. Recia: You think Bobby would be proud? Akari: *smiling, nods* I'm sure of it. One-hundred and ten percent. Recia: *her eyes widen a bit* You know Bobby?! Akari: Well, um, I've met a lot of bishops and reverends...but only by their last names. Recia: Oh...uhm...he was...was...Hawk! Bobby Hawk! Akari: Reverend Hawk....*snaps her fingers* Oh, yes! I've met him once before! Recia: You have!! *her eyes lighten up* ...D-Do you know Rev...Reverend Hunter? Akari: *thinks for a moment* Reverend Hunter....Hunter.....um....i think so...but I can't remember too well. Recia: *messes with her ring a bit* It's alright...if you don't... Akari: *thinks a bit more*....Once before, but it was a brief conversation. Why do you ask? Recia: I uh...he's my...h-husband... Akari: *blinks in surprise* Really? Oh, wow! Alright, now I REALLY have to help you out! Recia: Th-Thank you...Uh-oh. I-I have to go! Erik will be mad if I'm gone too long! *runs off* Akari: I'd better go make a few house calls.... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Recia: *eating a bit of bread and spies a bird* ...Here you go little fellow. *tosses a few crumbs to him* Akari: *spies her sitting on the bench* Hello, Recia. Recia; *smiles* Hello Akari. Do you want some? Akari: *smiles* That would be lovely; thank you. Recia: *opens a small package and hands her some* Here. My friend Elise helped me make it. Akari: *takes one of the pastries and takes a bite* Yum! These are really good! Recia: Thank you. Sometimes...they're really good with cream cheese. But I couldn't find any... Akari: Aw, that's alright. Anyway, I got good news! Recia: You do? Akari: Yep! i found your brother! Recia: Y-You found Bobby! Akari: *nods* Yes! He's in the next town over for a sermon. Recia: Really! I can-...*puts her hands in her lap* No...I can't leave... Akari: *frowns* Well, why not? Recia: Erik says I can't... Akari: Well, Erik isn't your father! You're free to make your own choices, Recia! Don't let him bully you! Recia: He'll get awful mad if I do...I don't want him to hurt Abby... Akari: *blinks* Who's Abby? Recia: *pulls out a crinkled photo from her pocket* This is Abby. Akari: *looks at the photo* Oh, wow...she looks like she's my age....is she your daughter? Recia: Mhm. She's pretty isn't she? And that's...Ricky. He's my husband. Akari: *smiles softly* You all look so happy.... Recia: Yeah...*rubs her eyes* I miss them... Akari: Then why not visit them? Recia: I-I don't think I can.... Akari: *obviously annoyed* Because of this Erik guy? Recia: *nods* ...He-He'll get real mad. Akari: Well...if that's the case, then I'm hiring you as a mercenary! Only you! No one else! Recia: *tilts her head to the side* Are you allowed to do that? Akari: So long as I pay you, of course. Then Erik can't complain because you'll be doing a job! Then you can come with me to visit your family! Recia: R-Really? And...I could go...say hi? Akari: *smiles, nods* Yep! And kiss your husband, and hug your daughter, and see your brother....just to name a few. Recia: *smiles* I...think I'd like that... Akari: Well then, consider yourself hired! Recia: *beams brightly* Yes ma'am! Akari: *smiles* Alright now; let's get started! Follow me! *gets up and beckons her to follow her* *she rounds a corner, falling out of sight* Recia: *quickly packs up her things* W-Wait for me! *runs after her* 'End of Support A ' Recia, the Innocent Light and Akari, the Guiding Star Erik allowed Recia to leave with Akari and after just a bit of travel, the long lost sister was reunited with her big brother. For the first time in almost 40 years, Lance cried in front of his congregation. Eventually, Akari was able to help Recia break her contract with her mercenary group altogether and she remained good friends with the Hawk and Hunter family for many many years, often fighting with them side by side.